classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Distant Beliefs
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- Walkthrough You can Alliance to complete this mission, however, a skilled party of 6 can complete it without help. It is recommended that you invest in Silent Oils and Holy Waters. This area is level restricted to Level 40. Mobs *No aggro - Diremites, Bats, Pugils *True Sight - Taurus, though they have a very narrow cone of vision. *Sound - Slimes *Sound and Low HP aggro - Fomor. The range of Fomor aggro depends on your Fomor Hate; if you have the lowest level of hate, Fomor will not aggro you in any way. :Taurus mobs have a particularly nasty special ability called Mortal Ray. It is a vision-specific attack, so exposure can be prevented by using Blinding Potions or facing away from the Taurus mob (the latter to a lesser extent, since hate tends to bounce around in Taurus fights). If Mortal Ray manages to land, the target recieves a Doom status effect which will kill the player if not removed before the countdown ends. This effect can be removed with either Holy Water or the White Mage spell Cursna. Be aware, however, that multiple attempts may be needed to remove a single party member's Doom effect. Walkthrough * Make your way to J-3 on the second map where the Minotaur spawns. ** Once one person in the alliance aggros the Minotaur, the entire alliance, regardless of where they are on the map, will be drawn in to fight at J-2. ** The Minotaur is a Taurus-type mob. * You will need to kill the Minotaur. ** Make sure to move before it respawns; there is no cutscene. The Minotaur is said to have a respawn time of ten Earth minutes. ** After you kill the Minotaur, you may leave the Aqueducts at any time, and still complete the mission. ** However, you will still need to proceed with the next steps to complete the mission. * Make your way to the Iron Door at G-8. ** Be sure not to drop into the water at G-8, otherwise you will need to go around again. ** You will either need a Thief, who can pick the lock or someone with a Bronze Key. ** The Bronze Key drops from Fomors in the Phomiuna Aqueducts. * Continue on to the Wooden Ladder at E-8 for a cutscene, then climb up. * On the next map, take the north corridor. ** The southern room/path has no true exit, and cannot directly access the corridor at F-8. ** However, there is a one way hidden door in the room that can only be opened from the other side. * Make your way to the ??? in the south west corner of the room at F-7 (Bookshelf). The bottom room, F-9, is NOT the right room. Click the ??? to open a hidden door at the south wall. ** Make sure to click the correct ???. There is another one-way door in the east wall, which leads to a dead end. The only exit from this room is via a trapdoor in the floor, unless someone opens the door and lets you back out. *WARNING* ***If you do this solo you will need to bring some type of Reraise (Earrings,Scrolls,ect). There are lots of Stegotaur's in your path and no way to get around them. * Behind the southern door is a passage(F-8) where you must solve a puzzle. ** The puzzle varies based on the current Vana'diel day. ** Push the torches simultaneously that correspond to the following: *** To push the switches, have someone count down, and press theirs before giving the "Go" command. The second player should press theirs as soon as they see "Go" **# On Firesday: Fire and Ice **# On Icesday: Ice and Wind **# On Windsday: Wind and Earth **# On Earthsday: Earth and Thunder **# On Thundersday: Thunder and Water **# On Watersday: Water and Fire **# On Lightsday: Light and Dark **# On Darksday: Dark and Light Side note: Most people assume this must be done with two people. Unfortunately, you may encounter bad luck and have party members disconnect, disband or possibly get KO'd without (Re)Raise. To do this solo, target the first Oil Lamp you need and hit enter, then run to the second, target and hit enter. If done fast enough the secret door will open. * After completing the puzzle, go though the hidden door at the western wall. It can be opened from the other side by someone that has already passed through. * Go to the second Ornate Door and receive the final cutscene. * Go back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius (J-6 on the upper floor). ---- Note: Fomors do not become true sound when your Fomor hate is at it's maximum. Though, they do not aggro at all when your Fomor hate is at it's minimum. To lower your Fomor hate, kill beastman in Lufaise Meadows or Misaraux Coast. You must kill two beastman for every one fomor you killed to lower hate. Note: This missions is known soloable by THF, though with much difficulty and large gil loss. Note: It is highly recommended that players do not lock onto the Minotaur and taurus type mobs while fighting, and also switch damage to on screen only. This helps to quickly spot and avoid Mortal Ray by turning around. Game Description :;Mission Orders: You have volunteered to journey into the Phomiuna Aqueducts to defeat the minotaur. It appears that Nag'molada has set off ahead of you. Further Reading * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide * Phomiuna Aqueducts - Get your game on! * BST Solo vs. Minotaur Tips ---- Category:Chains of Promathia Missions